


Mess Me Up Again

by Celestlavie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlavie/pseuds/Celestlavie
Summary: Life was all about novels and running in the rain until a certain goth showed up for the second time around.





	Mess Me Up Again

“Damn it.” The detective sighed as the rain began to pour. She should have brought an umbrella the moment she heard that there was going to be a hurricane this afternoon, and now here she was, stuck inside a café far from the comfort of her apartment.

What she had in mind was to stay for only an hour which turned out to be almost 3 hours. Blame her for her lack of sense in time, but that novel she read on the café’s mini library was too good to be left unfinished.

“Maybe I could just make a run for it to the nearest train station.” She thought. The pouring rain was cruel, but she needed to make it home. Just as she was about to stand, she heard a familiar voice ordering at the counter. It was too familiar for her to not to guess who the heck it belonged to. There and then, she saw the owner of that sweet voice.

“_Hey beautiful A-rank.”_

_“It’s Kyouko and I’m your girlfriend.”_

_“Definitely A-rank.” The gambler said as she leaned in for a kiss in which the latter happily accepted._

_“What seems to be going on your mind? You look pretty happy today.”_

_“Do I need a reason to be happy everyday?”_

_“You’ve won at a tournament am I correct?”_

_“That’s normal, but yes I am happy for another reason.”_

_“Pray tell, what may that reason be?”_

_“I’m finally having my castle.” She said, smiling brightly._

_“That’s great to hear.”_

_“My dreams are coming true, my love. Sitting on a throne with you by my side, things couldn’t get any better.”_

_“I’m glad to hear that, but there’s something that we need to discuss about.”_

_“And what may that be?”_

_“My grandfather is passing on the firm to me. I can’t leave Japan.”_

_“Maybe we can do something about it? I can’t go on without you by my side. ”_

_“I feel the same way but I just can’t abandon my responsibility.”_

_“But what about me?”_

_“Can’t you just have it here?”_

_“You know that Japan isn’t the place for me.”_

_“I can’t just give up the firm that my grandfather has worked up for 50 years.”_

_“Then what do we do now?”_

_“I don’t know, but know that I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

* * *

Celestia Ludenberg. 

The NAME that made her head spun with desire and her heart race with passion.

The WOMAN who filled her lonely days and nights with happiness and joy that made her smile like an idiot.

The ONE who matched her wits and amazed her with a beautiful mind.

The GAMBLER who wrecked her world and forever left a space in her heart and mind that she couldn’t ever fix.

What could she be doing here in Japan, when she was supposed to be in Europe? What happened to her billion dollar castle? Whatever the reason was, right now she can’t be seen. She couldn’t afford to let the gambler see her in this helpless state. Kirigiri Kyouko hated to be helpless, especially if it was in front of her. As she walked towards the door, it seemed that fate was playing with her today.

“Kyouko.” Celestia called.

“Damn.” She thought.

“It’s been a while since the last time I saw you.” The gambler said, wearing an expression that Kyouko couldn’t read.

“Yeah, time flies.” She answered, trying to stop her voice from trembling.

“Mind joining me for a cup of royal milk tea?” She pointed at the seat in front of her.

“I think I’ll pass.” She forced a smile.

“What a shame. I wouldn’t want you to be drenched head to toe by the terrible hurricane. Can’t afford to have you sick.”

“What do you have in mind this time? What’s going on inside that head of yours? ” The detective said as she reluctantly sat down. As much as she wanted to avoid the latter, she couldn’t leave knowing that Celeste will find a way to get what she wants. That is, if her deduction is correct.

“I just want to have a chat with you.”

“Give me one valid reason why I should believe that what you’re saying is true.”

“Don’t act like a stranger now. What’s so bad about wanting to talk to you?”

“Very well, then.”

“Anything you’d like to have? It’s on me.”

“An Americano would do.”

“Same old, same old. Your preferences have barely changed since I left.” She answered.

“I assume it’s the same of you.”

“You always know how what to say about me.”

“You and your royal milk tea.”

“My, my.” The gambler chuckled.

The Americano tasted bland, or perhaps the purplette wasn’t feeling well. So far the café haven’t let her down when it came to coffee. It was either not strong enough for her or the taste of Celeste was stronger that she craved for it. 

“How are you? I know that I’m not the right person to ask you that, but I still want to know.” The gambler asked.

“I don’t know how I’d answer that.”

“You’re getting easier to read. I guess time changes a person, no?”

“What do you want, Celeste?”

“What happened to Taeko?” She asked in a soft voice.

“I guess you got used to that name.”

“I still go by the name Celeste.”

“Then I’ll address you as that.”

“Just Taeko, please. Only you call me by that name.”

“Whatever pleases you.”

“Let’s cut off the formalities.”

“Ok then. How are you this time?”

“Still living, I guess?

“How’s your kingdom of lies?”

“I um… had a castle at first.”

“At first? Pray tell.”

“I’ve lived there for a year and a couple of months, but later on I’ve decided to sell it to a novoselic monarchy.”

“Why? You surprised me.”

“I…I couldn’t bear to live there alone. Things were ok, but I guess things weren’t the same without you.” Celeste said, making Kyouko blush.

“What happened to men domination?”

“I do not like repeating myself.”

“What have you been up to now?”

“I still play on tournaments, but life got boring. Figured that I should start getting a life.”

“What brings you here? Never thought you’d go back to Japan.”

“Europe is useless.”

“Same as here.”

“What’s the latest news about you?”

“Nothing new. Investigations and cases every day. Pretty mundane if I were to speak.”

“But nevertheless were you glad by the choice you’ve made?”

“…I don’t know.” Kyouko said sadly

“Life is indeed full of questions.”

“Unanswered questions.”

“I agree. “

The rain have seemed to stop by now. The detective was a bit reluctant to leave the woman’s presence. She did miss her, a whole lot, but things just couldn’t go back to the way they were before.

“It looks like it’s getting late.” Kyouko said as she looked at her wristwatch.

“That was a long chat indeed.”

“I should be going now.”

“Then let me take you home.”

“There isn’t any need to. I can go by myself.”

“You know me Kyouko.”

“It looks like there isn’t any room for argument now, am I right?”

“Well said.” Celeste said, smiling.

The ride was short, or perhaps time still flies so fast whenever she was with the gambler. It still messes up her mind. After deciding that she would run the firm 3 years ago, she still wondered if Celeste missed her or if she still loved her from afar like what she has done. Celestia Ludenberg messes her up. Taeko Yasuhiro makes her regret the day she chose her grandfather’s firm.

“I’m surprised that you still live here. Never thought of moving out?”

“It’s closer to work.”

“I knew you’d say that.”

“Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re always welcome.” They both fell silent until Kyouko was about to open the door when Celeste decided to break the silence.”

“I’ll accompany you to your doorstep.”

“Ok then. As you wish.”

* * *

“I can’t believe your apartment looks the same as it was years ago!” Celeste commented when she stepped inside.

“I’ve barely got any spare time.”

“Why doesn’t it surprise me?”

“I don’t know with you. Can I get you a drink or anything?”

“Water will do, thanks.”

The gambler looked around to see if anything has changed since she left. Her black jacket, which she gave to Kyouko 5 years ago, was on the couch. Her red stilettos that she had forgotten when she left was polished, in good condition, and was still placed next to her ex lover’s set of shoes. Their Polaroid from Chihiro’s wedding was still there, along with their graduation pictures.

“Feeling at home now, I see.” Kyouko said, holding her glass of water.

“Well, this used to be my home once.”

“I wouldn’t deny that.”

“How are the others?”

“Chihiro and Mondo had a son recently. Sayaka and Makoto finally got married. Togami is still full of himself but at least he’s been a lot friendlier to Toko. As for Junko and Mukuro, well, they’re still driving everyone batshit crazy.”

“It seems that I have missed a lot.”

“Everybody was asking about you. I didn’t tell them that we broke up until recently.”

“Then what did you tell them?”

“That you were happily reigning in your castle.”

“Yeah well, I guess everybody bought it.”

“Including me.” Kyouko sighed.

“Seems like we’re the only ones who don’t have plans to tie the knot any sooner.” She laughed nervously.

“I guess.” Then they fell silent.

“I still love you, by the way.” She said, making the latter stop her movements.

“Wh-what?”

“Those 3 years I’ve spent apart from you, I’ve never moved on. I guess you’re more than just a pretty face to me.”

“Well, you were more than just Taeko Yasuhiro to me.”

“I don’t know if another shot could work for the both of us.”

“Is this about rushing to settle down like everybody else?”

“No, not at all. I just want to…be with you again. Life is hard alright, but at least it wouldn't be lonely.”

“Bye bye gambling then?”

“Don’t deprive me from the only thing I’m good at.”

“I’m kidding. Why don’t we try again?”

“How about your firm?”

“Do you have any plans to leave?”

“Probably none.”

“Then I guess we could have a fresh start. Take things slowly and try to know more about each other all over again.” The purplette said, holding the latter’s hand.

“It’d be great. It’s perfect.” Celeste smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
